


Pair of Kings

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Discovery, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Ennis and Jack's first meeting on the mountain.  100-word drabble.





	

_You pair o' deuces lookin' fer work, I suggest you git yer scrawny asses in here...pronto!"_

 

* * *

 

And with that order from their new boss, Jack and Ennis had both hurried up the plank steps into Aquirre's dim, cluttered trailer office, shaking hands in a more formal introduction just outside a few moments later.  They may have come up to this mountain each with nothin' - but here they had everything.  Ennis would pull Jack close to him and kiss him, laying out in sunny open fields, or sleeping together and warm, intimacies deepened during cold nights.  Who cared what Aguirre thought.  Because here they weren't no pair a deuces - they were a pair of kings.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the 2012 'Pick a Card, Any Card' Challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain characters and any story references belong to Annie Proulx and/or Focus Features.


End file.
